Stupid Love
by Artificial Starlight
Summary: He loved him. Rei could admit that easily, and he knew he would do anything for the man in front of him now. The only exception would be at two o'clock in the morning... to go skinny dipping in the college pool. Yaoi, Lemon, Rei x Zarach


Stupidity; that's what makes the world go round. Rei Yui quickly found that out during his first day at the Nakamura Collage in San Jacinta. From the moment he stepped into the Greek English class and sat down next to the seemingly quite, studying, _normal_ kind of guy in the corner.

College can be a scary thing for a freshman. Coming out of the only thing a person knows and into the "real world" is quite an intimidating ordeal. High school is completely different then collage. The students are more varied, the teachers are more strict (treating you like actual adults rather than overgrown children), and the all around atmosphere is uncommon and not what one is used to. Rei had to keep telling himself that he doesn't need permission to go to the bathroom or raise his hand for every little thing.

However, some things... don't change. Or should he say, some _people_. You see, that seemingly quiet, studying, _normal_ looking guy in the corner Rei just had to sit next to... wasn't so normal... or quiet. Hell, he wasn't even studying. The guy acted like a child... most of the time.

"I don't want to, what if we get caught?!"

"Aw, I won't tell anyone, promise."

"No!"

"Come on, just for a little while?"

"I said no," This is what Rei was talking about. Zarach; Sophomore, currently fourth highest IQ in the entire college. Was a child inside, Rei was sure of it. "I am not sneaking into the pool to go skinny dipping at two in the fucking morning!"

Zarach just looked at him with a grin, "Come on, Rei-kun. Please? It's not like I haven't seen it before."

During the entire three months of attending Nakamura, Rei had made quite a few friends. There was Kena Valentine; a sharp, beautiful woman, same age as he (nineteen), pursuing a medical career. She was calm, collected, and a little more normal than the others (if you didn't take in account that she loved pocky a little too much). Lin Oruno, another medic in the making, seemed to be kind and gentle, but once angry... well, just understand that even the strongest of men run away from that terrifying event. Dain Culler, one of Rei's best friends (even though he was a jerk most of the time), happened to be more of a childhood buddy; the two had been friends ever since grade school. He was happy following in his older brother's footsteps, becoming a lawyer.

Kent Lore was, in one word; an animal. He was going into a veterinary major and was a dog lover mostly, Ash, which happened to be of a strange breed (Rei forgets the name every time) would follow the boy everywhere, barking as if he was understood. Then there were Lin and Jin Koul, twins of a noble lineage both in the business field, in a silent competition of who would inherit the family corporation. Lee Penn, and Ton Yamada were new acquaintances, from the East he suspects (quite a strange bunch, especially Ton). And last were Cho Pent, Ima Loor, Shino Sano, and Nara Namine; Rei met them very recently as well.

However, in that time, not only did he make strange friends, he acquired a boyfriend as well; Zarach Daro. He was older than Rei by two years going into the Mathematical/ Engineering field. White hair, just long enough to caress the forehead, and cold blue eyes were his most prominent features and Rei would admit; was what first attracted him. As for personality... Zarach was different than others in that department. One second the man would be fun and games; smiling, joking, teasing, and making Rei split his sides open from laughing so hard. Then, something could set him off (though whatever it was could be as simple as opening a coke bottle) and the smile would drop as if it wasn't even there. He would get serious; jaw locked, eyes going hard, and muscles tense. The first few times this had happened Rei had been scared he offended him somehow, after all, the guy looked about ready to yell or fight someone.

He didn't though, in fact, no matter what his mood, Zarach was always a gentleman in a way. Polite (unless he was teasing Rei... which he did often) however always keeping up appearances, he held the door open for others as if it was just second nature, pulled the chair out for Rei to sit first, and carried a conversation well and with the intelligence becoming of a genius. Through all this, Rei felt extremely privileged; he had never been treated by another with such care, yet the way Zarach did this didn't make him feel any less of a man. In their relationship there was no distinct man or woman role, they carried the other equally; both having their softer moments.

Now, Rei was quite aware that three months was not a long time to be so sure on who a person could be deep inside, the blond knew that being in a relationship for such a short time meant relatively nothing. Somehow though, Rei got the feeling that it was too late to stop anything between them. Both men hadn't known much about relationships, neither being able to find an adequate significant other before they met but it didn't take long to figure out the likes and dislikes. Zarach and Rei had many things in common and the things that differed about them were more interesting and amusing than they were alienating. He could see them together in the future, which always made him smile when he thought about it.

He loved him. Rei could admit that now easily and he told the man many times lately, hearing the sentence echoed back never ceases to amaze him. Really, Rei would do anything in the world for the man in front of him now. The only exception would be at two o'clock in the morning... to go skinny dipping in the college pool.

Zarach leaned in, a tan hand pushing the dorm room door open, "Come on, don't be scared." Rei protested loudly to that, forgetting that his roommate (Dain) was asleep on the other side of the room. Of course, it didn't matter anyway, since Zarach invited himself in and ran towards the bed, jumping on the poor sleeping individual. "Wake up! It's Saturday, you can't miss all the fun!"

The dark haired boy in the blankets sat up quickly and as there was barely any room on the twin sized bed, Zarach was rudely shoved off. He landed on the floor with a satisfying thud in Rei's opinion. "Z," Rei called, shutting the door as he moved to sit across from Dain on his own bed, looking down at the white haired boy on the floor with amusement. "Why so early? If you want to swim we can do that later. Not at two in the morning."

"But we couldn't go skinny dipping then," That was definitely a whine.

The conversation seemed to kick start Dain's brain into a more awake state, "Huh?"

It happened again; the smile was completely gone from his face as Zarach stood up from the carpeted floor, brushing off his jeans like a professional, eyebrows knit together in concentration. "I'm serious, lets go. Get dressed. Dain," He looked to the man with chilling blue eyes so unlike Rei's own. "Go back to sleep."

Rei whined this time, "Why does _he_ get to sleep and I don't? I thought he was going too!"

"I changed my mind," The white haired man replied, casually walking to what he knew to be Rei's closet, opening it up, and ruffling through it's contents. He pulled out a pair of worn blue jeans, a black, short sleeved shirt, and the normal orange hoodie the blond was never seen without. He handed the clothes to Rei who grumpily snatched them away and started to change from his light blue, cotton and _comfortable_ pajamas.

Dain took another look around, sending Zarach strange look in his sleepy daze, shrugged, and turned over to go back to sleep, "Just don't get him killed."

Zarach's serious persona lingered until the two men were out of the dorm room and out the building. Despite how miffed Rei was for being up this early, he couldn't very well stay mad, especially when curiosity seeped in. "Z, what brought this on?"

The man in question just lilted his head in thought. "Bored, perhaps," He said, more to himself then as an answer to the blond. "But I found myself unable to sleep and decided it was a great time for a swim. And I thought, 'I don't want to swim alone, I want to spend time with Rei-kun'... Thus, here we are."

"What, you were bored and couldn't sleep, so you dragged me out side in the middle of the night to sooth your boredom? Sound about like you," The blond beside him said dryly.

His boyfriend gave him a crazy grin, "No, no, Rei-kun, you misunderstood. No matter the time of day it is, a date is a date, right?"

A blond eyebrow twitched, "How can skinny dipping be qualified as a d-"

Zarach's pale hand shot up to cover the boy's mouth, "Shush now, you don't want to get caught, do you?"

There was no longer any obscenities coming from Rei's mouth but the glare did nothing to insinuate that the man's anger was gone. That look was whipped clear off his face when he found himself lifted into the air with ease and set on a strong shoulder, face coming into contact with the small of Zarach's back as the man strode purposefully across the short extent of yard from building to building. He was reminded that yelling would bring attention, but that didn't mean he would just sit still and let himself be carried. Fists beat on the man's back (not with the force to hurt him but he was serious!), his voice lowered to a hiss, "Zarach Daro." He used his full name for effect. "You put me down right now!"

"In a moment, Rei-kun."

"No, now! I'm not to be man handled!" He didn't miss the small snicker from the older man, Rei beat the back with more force. "I mean it, Z!"

Pulling a set of keys from his pocket, Zarach unlocked the door to the new building and walked in with as much grace as a man carrying an outraged boyfriend could have. With the door shut softly behind him Zarach finally put the blond down and took a tan hand instead. An indoor pool stood in front of the two, its water a dark crystal blue of the prettiest color. There were no lights on but the water glinted with every wave, turning from a dark royal blue to a bright flash before going through every other shade to settle back to it's depths. It was truly a beautiful sight and the atmosphere seemed so serene, Rei found that he just couldn't break the quiet to yell at his boyfriend.

Slowly, Rei was pulled by the hand to the edge and Zarach gave the blond a small smile, "Let's go swimming." At the unsure look he was given, the white haired man continued, "Come on, Rei-kun, we got in no problem, nobody is going to catch us."

As one, both men bent over to unlace and take off their shoes. The unsure look turned into one of suspicion, "Yeah, you had a key. Why?"

The smile was gone from Zarach's face and he suddenly looked rather bored, "I found it on the floor."

"Oh, okay, I'll believe that." There was no reaction; just the bored expression. Throwing their shoes and socks somewhere behind them the suspicious look fell and Rei suddenly smiled at him, "You planned this didn't you?"

"It's a date, of course I did."

The sentence was meant to sound casual, as if it was no big deal but Rei thought it was kind of sweet (in a weird, only Zarach, kind of way) and so, the smile on Rei's face only grew. Throwing his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders Rei leaned up the two inch difference in hight to place a chaste kiss on the other's lips. He felt hands snake their way around his hips and hold him there, pressing his slim body against one of more muscle. Zarach's lips grinned in an insane way as he traveled down the blond's jaw, nipping a little with his teeth in a teasing manner.

When Rei's hands slipped into the white tendrils at the base of a pale neck, Zarach's kisses became more heated and he trapped the blond in his embrace, worshiping the skin in front of him with hot, butterfly kisses that left a chill when he air hit it as he moved on. Back to the lips, Zarach wasted no time in taking over, dominating the blond as his tongue searched his mouth, running the muscle across the roof, caressing the other.

Rei was getting hot, the air around him seemingly burning as Zarach continued his ministrations, gasping as hands massaged his behind while pulling his hips into a pale pair. Evidence told him that Zarach wasn't too cold either. The blond couldn't hold in a soft moan as fingers traveled up and underneath his hoodie, stroking the small of his back with languid laziness that didn't help cool him down. Like an instinct, Rei's hands left the soft hair and ran across the shoulders in a caress, traveling down the collar bone and twin pectorals to the abdomen. With deft fingers Rei lifted up the edge of the thin, dark blue shirt and pulled it up and over Zarach's head. As soon as the offending material was gone the white haired man bent a little, wrapping both arms around the blond's thighs and lifting with ease. As a reflex, Rei spread his legs around the man's waist, holding himself up with his own arms around Zarach's neck.

Rei brought his lips down into another kiss, lips merely touching at first until his lover's tongue pried open the tan ones to thrust his tongue into the cavern. Quickly becoming uncomfortable and needing skin on skin contact, Rei finally broke away to breath and pull his hoodie, along with the shirt over his head, he threw it somewhere to his left. A hot mouth fell on his neck and he tried to control his frantic breathing as Zarach licked at his clavicle. The blond moaned, throwing his head back to give his lover more access as he rolled his hips, the tightness in his pants becoming a big problem. Friction ripped another moan from his throat and he did it again, thrusting against Zarach's abdomen, thighs tightening around the waist. "Z-" He had to breath, "Zarach."

The reply consisted of a groan, the hands holding him up pushed the smaller hips down, the jean covered buttocks meeting an equally clothed hardness. Rei rolled his hips and smiled as Zarach made another noise of pleasure. He repeated the action, not bothering to stop his own moan as they moved against each other.

Then Zarach's foot slipped.

Letting out a very undignified yelp of surprise, Zarach's grip tightened around Rei as cold water washed over the two. They broke the surface of the water at the same time, gasping at the shock. Rei had his arms around his lover's neck as Zarach loosely held the blond around the waist keeping them both afloat. He couldn't help it, the combination of the present situation and Zarach's face (wide eyes, gaping mouth, and chilled expression); Rei busted out laughing.

When the shock of the fall and the temperature of the water worn off Zarach sent a scolding look to Rei whose whole body shook with laugher. "At least it's the deep end," The white haired man said dryly. "This is a mood killer."

Slightly hiccuping from the laughter, Rei grinned at Zarach, "What, don't tell me you don't want to go swimming anymore."

Blue eyes locked with a deeper shade and the white haired man regained some energy, a mischievous grin on his face, "I still want to swim. But we aren't naked yet. You can't wear clothes if we're going skinny dipping." Sneaky pale hands pushed themselves into Rei's pants running over the skin from the back of the boy's waist around to the front. Fingers played with the button, gently prying it open and unzipping the wet fabric. Pushing the pants down along with the boxers Rei wore, he had to duck his head under the water to get them off of the blonds legs. Victoriously holding them up above the water the suddenly heavy material was thrown onto the side of the pool with a loud _plop_.

Rei's grin never left his face and he returned the favor, removing his boyfriend's jeans with a little difficulty seeing as they were wet. Now both naked, Zarach gave a smile before pushing Rei under the surface. The blond came back up spluttering and about ready to glare at his lover until he saw him getting out of the pool in all his glory. "Follow me," Was all he said before walking on the concrete.

Rei was a little more cautious, looking around, making absolutely sure the room was deserted before he lifted himself out of the pool and gently chided himself as he covered himself with a hand. It's not like Zarach hadn't seen all of him before but he still felt self-conscious even when alone in their room, it was different than a heat of the moment thing... besides, it didn't really help that Zarach was currently leering at him with hooded eyes. "Behave," The blond said with a smile. "What did you want to show me?"

Zarach gave him a bored look as he turned around and pushed a button on the wall. A sound came from their left and Rei looked, grinning when he saw the jacuzzi in the corner come to life. Feeling a tap on his behind, he turned around, laughing as Zarach passed him, making his way to the hot tub. The white haired man got in first, turning and motioning the blond to sit in his lap, which Rei did so, snuggling into the man's chest. The water was pleasantly warm compared to the pool's, coming up to just above their pectorals. "I guess this can be qualified as a date... a weird one. But it's nice."

Zarach gave a small smile, "There's a reason I did this."

"Oh," Rei laid his head on a strong shoulder. "What would that be?"

"I love you," There it was again, that warm feeling Rei would get every time he heard those words. He looked up and into the cool blue eyes that were always so hard to read if you didn't know what to look for. Zarach continued, "It's been three months, two weeks, and four days." He had the decency to seem nervous. "I don't remember the hours or minutes, I wish I did." Rei smiled, he didn't either. "And the entire time... it was like a dream. I had friends, I had family, but I never had someone like you." Rei's throat constricted, _What is this leading to?_ Nonetheless, he was consumed by the emotions brought upon by the words. "I don't want that dream to be over. So I want... a promise of sorts." Zarach shifted, the arm around Rei's waist going behind him to search for something, returning above the surface of the water with a plastic bag.

Rei's breath caught for inside that bag was a ring. Silver in color with the band lined with white and blue diamonds; beautiful yet still masculine. With hands that Rei noticed were shaking a little, Zarach opened the air locked bag and pulled out the ring. Rei finally broke the gaze on the silver band to look at his lover. Zarach wasn't looking at him, more like at the side of the tub, and Rei was so shell shocked he couldn't get his mouth to work, his eyes went from the blue's of his lover to the ring in his hand then back to repeat the process. "If you don't want the dream to end either... please say something." It suddenly hit Rei; this was actually happening, Zarach was serious. It was rare for the white haired man to show nervousness. Of course, the guy had a wide range of emotions and it was never clear on which one he'd show next but anxiety was never one of the top options. The way Zarach avoided eye contact, the hands that held the ring; slightly shaking.

Rei couldn't -and wouldn't- stop the smile from blossoming his face. Lifting his hands up and putting them on the man's cheeks, he turned the head toward him, making Zarach lock eyes with him. "That's not the proper way to ask." He was teasing, but the smile he wore was meant to sooth Zarach's quaky mood.

The man tried to give a smile, "Will you marry me?"

If possible, the smile on Rei's face got bigger, "Of course I will, Z." With that, he threw his arms around his lover's neck and squeezed. "Of course I will."

At that sentence, tension Zarach didn't even know he had drained out of him and the normal smile was back as he returned the hug a little less forcefully. "Rei-kun, I can't breathe."

The blond gave one last hug before pulling back and kissing his new fiancé. When he leaned back for air his breathless smile returned, "What kind of proposal is this?" He laughed and played with Zarach's damp hair. "You're so weird, no wonder I love you." The man in front of him just smiled and place the ring on the finger Rei never thought would be occupied. Just looking at it made him smile. Changing his position, Rei turned to sit directly on his fiancé's lap, a thigh on each side. "Allow me to thank you, Zarach Yui."

The insane grin was back, full power, "Oh, that would be nice, Rei Daro."

This kiss was different that the others, it was just as passionate, just as wanting, yet it had that sense of specialty; it was their first kiss as an engaged couple. Rei, in an uncommon act of dominance, threaded his fingers in the white locks and pulled back, moving his mouth to the neck in front of him. He suckled on the skin that tasted almost sweet, he breathed in where he knew the man's sent was the strongest, and he smiled when his actions ripping a desperate moan from his lover. Being so rudely cooled by the fall in the water earlier didn't at all help their libido as both erections came back with force and Rei felt content in carrying on with what he had done last time; grinding.

Zarach was not much of a patient man during sex although he did his best to make the foreplay one of charm and character, it was more of a mask at some point though seeing as he would suddenly change his persona (like he did at least every hour of every day... but whose counting?). One second he would be tender, worshiping his lover's body with soft kisses and feather light touches that would drive Rei crazy. Other times, he could be rough, dominating just enough to give Rei the sense that he controlled how and when he would get release, nails scraping, teeth nipping; always driving Rei crazy. The thing was, no matter how they played it, sex was always great, and that didn't change now as the fire inside Rei rekindled into a raging wildfire with every touch and kiss.

He gasped as a finger played at his entrance and moaned when it entered him. Cheeks immediately flushed, only getting hotter when he caught the smile sent to him from Zarach. _We're having sex in the school hot tub, no big deal, right?_

Another finger was added and Rei couldn't stop as he rolled his hips, sending the digits deeper within and causing a shudder. "Z, more."

A third finger joined the first two and Zarach groaned at the sight of Rei as he thrust down on the hand. Removing the appendages and ignoring the blond's desperate groan of protest, he guided the tan hips over his own and let Rei take it at his own pace. Slowly, Rei impaled himself on his lover, leaning his head on a strong shoulder as he did so; it didn't hurt even though they were too impatient in preparing him, it was more of an uncomfortable sensation. It wasn't long until he was seated all the way; hips meeting hips; and Rei's muscles grew used to the feeling, relaxing around the organ.

Pulling up once more and falling back down he lifted his head up and sighed at the pleasure of being filled; repeating the action, going slowly to drawn out the sensual feelings. Zarach looked peaceful, both hands on tan hips, just following the movements, his head was tilted back, eyes closed. If not for the panting breaths Rei would have thought the man was sleeping. As if reading his mind, those eyes opened a sliver to stare into shocking blue. Zarach leaned up and caught the pink lips with his own, "Faster." He whispered. And Rei complied, up and down. Water splashed around their bodies, the heat of the jacuzzi flushing skin that was already blushing from activities.

Pale hands moved, spreading the thighs around him wider and groaning as he slipped further into the tight heat. Rei threw his head back, shivering and panting. The white haired man bent to take a nipple in his mouth, teasing it with his teeth and flicking the bud with his tongue. Moving faster, Rei placed his arms on the strong shoulders and used them as leverage, enjoying the moan Zarach couldn't stop as he came down with more force. That's when it happened, Zarach's change in character as he suddenly took over, switching positions. Rei was turned around, arms braced on the edge of the tub, knees set on the tiled seat Zarach had been a second before; he was bent over as Zarach entered him from behind. Immediately the pace quickened, both men echoing their pleasure filled noises across the room.

A hand took Rei's ignored member and stroked, the pace of the palm gentle and tender compared to the somewhat rough pounding and the blond's arms gave out. He laid his forehead against the concrete. "Zarach," He was able to choke out. "Please."

The man could feel a hot breath of air at his neck and a chaste kiss was placed there before Zarach moved to the tan shoulders, all the while his angle changing until he found the organ inside Rei was made him yell out in pleasure.

It seemed like it ended a little too quick as the stimulation that pulled heat into their stomachs wound up too tight, finally releasing. At the end, both laid panting, hanging on the edge of the jacuzzi, because neither one could hold their own weight. They were content to lay there -and would have- it they hadn't looked up to the windows around he building. Rei jumped up, causing Zarach to be shoved off and sent into the water rather forcefully. The blond didn't care, "That's the sun!"

Spluttering, Zarach looked at the windows then back to his lover, "Yes, sun, very good. Now recite you ABC's."

Glaring, Rei splashed water on his fiancé, "Shush, it's morning! We have to go, we'll be caught!"

Rolling his eyes, Zarach didn't reply, just tapped Rei in the behind when he crawled out of the tub, following him a moment later to search for their clothes that were strung out around the pool. Once clothed, they made sure to wipe out all evidence of their visit (stopping the hot tub) and locked the door back behind them. Rei couldn't help but walk funny, and not just cause he was sore, his pants were still wet. They walked back to Rei's dorm and opened the door, walking in to find Dain still sleeping. "5:40, good. You know, the pool cleaner guy comes around at six. We got out of there just in time," Rei said, mostly talking to fill in the silence.

Zarach only hummed, looking serious again, a frown on his face. At Rei's questioning look, Zarach shrugged and crossed the room, taking the blond in his arms again. "As long as the dream doesn't end, I don't care what kind of trouble we get into."

With that, he let go of Rei, moved toward the bed where Dain slept soundly, and took out a strange can looking thing from his pocket. Holding it just above the covers, Zarach pulled the trigger... and the air horn sounded.

In the next second, Zarach was running out the door, Dain hot on his heels.

Rei just held his sides, laughing his ass off.

_Stupidity, but I love it._

**...Author's Note...**

Hope you like it... It was harder than I thought to keep Zarach in character through this and I'm afraid he may have been a little out of it here and there but all around, I'm kind of proud of my work. - This would be my second try at a lemon. Hope I did it well. Thanks for reading, Please review!

Guess what, all characters are mine! So if you want to use them, tell me first! Then I'll give you my stamp of approval as long as you give me my credentials... Yeah.


End file.
